Metal Mutant
Metal Mutant Attributes INT 2d6+2 MNT 3d6 STR 8d6+10 DEX 4d6+5 STM 8d6+5 SPD 4d6+5 HP= STMx16 (+35 per level) KI= MNTx6 (+15 per level) LP= STM*2 STM Count= STM*2 +1 Actions Pick 5 powers at level 1, and one every level after that Special: 1. Per level up, they get 25 points to any stats except MNT. 2. Metal Mutants start with Eye Beams at no cost. 3. For every 75 Ki a Metal Mutant has, they get +1 HTH damage. 4. Metal Mutants were created by Dr. Myuu. They are built with alien technology, and in some aspects, are like Androids. They, however, will become tired from long battles, but not as quick as a normal fighter would. 5. All Metal Mutants are built with a unique power. They can only choose 1, and can never get a different one. 6. Some Metal Mutants are created with a peculiar characteristic. Roll 1d100 to see what you get 1-10: Nothing 11-69: Tail- It does 4d6 damage (plus HTH bonuses) and is -1 to strike. It has 25% of the Metal Mutant's max HP, and if it is reduced to 0 HP, it falls off (something along that line). It will take up to 1 year for it to grow back fully. 70-90: Spikes- The Metal Mutant's body has spikes (like Freiza's 3rd form). All HTH attacks have +2d10 damage, and Ram's do *2 damage. 91-100: Spikes AND Tail- Same effects, only the Tail has spikes as well. It is now Armor Piercing. 7. ultra MM has all MM uniques 1-95 = normal 96-100 = ultra 8. Gain 5 mnt every level 9. Gain +5% to all stats when LPed Unique Powers: Take 1 at level 1, and never again. (does not count as one of the 3 normal powers) 1. Liquid Metal- The user can 'fire' a substance that consumes it's target, immobilizing them. It will take 10 actions in order to fully cover the target. Per action, it inflicts a -1 Dodge penalty (cumulative). If the target is fully covered, they are still alive, and can move to a certain extent, but with a -50 Dodge roll. They cannot attack during this time either. Before they are fully covered they can still attack normally, but must spend an action trying to breka free. They only have a 10% chance to break free when fully covered, and this goes down to 5% when theya re fully covered. 2. Body Weapon- Making their body liquidity into a shape of a weapon, then harden, the Metal Mutant can create makeshift weapons. These weapons do 4d10 (+1d10 each level), and are AP. The weapon has 10% of the user's current HP, and it costs 5% of the user's Current STM to make one. They must have at least 50% of their STM left in order to make one. The user can make a number of weapons up to his EXP Level. Any attacks focused at the weapon are subject to a -5 Strike penalty. 3. Stasis Charge- The user can go into a state in which they gain energy. They gain 25% of their max Ki and max STM Count back per action they stay in this state. They can only remain in this state for up to their current EXP Level in actions. While in this state, they are -10 to Dodge, and cannot counter or attack. They will get Ki and STM back at their next action. Ex: Rude uses Stasis Charge. He is level 4. After the initial action in which he started, he will get his Ki and STM back at his next action. This keeps going until he either chooses to cut it off, or is not able to continue it any longer. (THIS CAN ONLY BE USED ONCE PER BATTLE)